Halloween Treats
by KingRabbit
Summary: Allen and Kanda meet at a club on halloween and decide to go home together. yullen, yaoi, a bit of drinking, kanda threatening someone for touching allen.


Halloween Treats

"Can I buy you a drink?" The tall Asian asked, his dark eyes narrowed and a smirk graced his lips. Allen couldn't help the appreciative hum that slipped past his lips as he gave the man a once-over, making it obvious he was checking him out. He couldn't help but admire the black sleeveless turtleneck, tight black skinnies, and long, almost black hair that fell arrow straight to his slim waist. It all complemented him so... deliciously with the edition of the cat ears and tail.

"If you'd be so kind." Allen replied, a crooked grin tugging his lips up. The dark haired man's smirk grew as he turned to the bartender and ordered.

"So what's your name?" Allen asked loudly over the blaring music, tilting his head to the side and turned in his seat until he was facing the other male.

"Kanda. You?" The man replied in an equally loud voice, leaning oh so sexily against his gloved hand, elbow on the bar counter. Behind him, the clubs flashing and pulsing lights casted shadows and multiple colors across his ivory skin, making Allen's face warm. He was glad for the bars otherwise dim lights, hoping that it hid his blush.

"Allen." He answered. Their drinks arrived at that moment. Allen reached for his, bringing it to his lips and taking a sip. His eyes brightened at the fiery, yet interestingly cool taste of the drink.

"You like it?" Kanda asked. Allen nodded, taking a mouthful, being careful not to just chug it all in one go and order another, consequences be damned.

"It's good." Allen said, placing the drink back on the counter before he made a fool of himself in front of this... freaking sex god.

Freaking SEXY sex god.

"I'm glad." They were quiet a while longer, though it was comfortable, both blatantly checking out the other, each slowly drinking their own beverages at a leisurely pace. Before long, Allen's was completely gone and he'd ordered another. It soon followed the first.

As did the fourth.

His vision swam and he fanned himself, leaning against the cool counter in hopes of relieving some of the heat that radiated from his stomach. Allen turned his gaze toward the people on the dance floor, the writhing mass funny in his intoxicated mind.

It looked like fun.

"Dance with me." He said, not even realizing he'd said it even when he'd already dragged Kanda from his seat despite his protesting about not being a dancer or something like that. The dark haired man moved more willingly after they actually got there and Allen began grinding against him, hands roaming sensually, slowly across his own body as well as Kanda's.

Feeling they weren't far enough into the mass of bodies, Allen tugged the belt loops of the black skinnies the other wore, pulling him with him as he backed into the crowd. After, he returned to his intoxicated version of dancing.

Suddenly, he felt someone pull on his white scarf, making him stumble back, almost falling, away from Kanda, who even in his alcohol muddled brain, Allen could see was both surprised and very, very pissed. He glared angrily over his shoulder, probably at the one who decided they wanted to take home a little white haired puppy - someone who wasn't Kanda.

Damn Lenalee for making his ass utterly rapable.

Though he wouldn't mind if it was Kanda.

He tried to pull away, pouting at the lack of touching Kanda's smooth skin.

"Why don't you come home with me?" Whispered a slimy voice in his ear, the sound husky with lust. It was slimy in his mind because 1) it wasn't Kanda: and 2) IT WASN'T KANDA!

"Nooo... Don't wanna." He whined, pulling again. The scarf tightened around his neck so he had no choice but to stop. Not that it mattered because a certain dark haired Asian was currently reaching around him, pulling him into his chest as he growled something the music saw fit that Allen shouldn't hear. He felt the vibrations run through him via the uber warm - PLUS FIRM AND MUSCLED! - chest. He nuzzled into it, hearing the steady heartbeat despite the noise around him. It was a far cry slower than his own racing heart.

A moment later, Allen found himself being led outside into the chilly late October/early November air. It cleared his mind slightly as they stopped on the sidewalk.

"You alright?" Kanda asked, his voice coming from down a long tunnel. Allen nodded absently in response. He stared into those deep, dark eyes above him, not realizing the longing feeling that was building in his chest.

"Do you-mmph..." Kanda's next words were cut off by the sudden kiss Allen placed on his lips. It was clumsy and awkward but somehow he managed to pass it off as satisfactory.

Kanda, on the other hand, made it absolutely amazing. He kissed back, dark haired tickling his cheeks as it moved in a light breeze. Allen couldn't help but moan into the kiss as he felt a tongue run along his lips. He eagerly opened his mouth, allowing the wet muscle to enter. He purred as it roamed, tasting and brushing underneath his own tongue before moving up to tickle the roof of his mouth, making him giggle into the kiss.

Soon that tongue was rubbing against his own, fighting for dominance. In his drunken state, Allen quickly let the other win, letting him do all the ravishing he wanted.

With a groan, they parted for air, panting on the sidewalk, the musics loud, heavy beats still reaching from inside the club. Allen slowly opened his eyes, having closed them when he began the kiss.

"Do... Do you want to take me home?" Allen asked, tilting his head, face flushed and eyes bright.

"Yes." Kanda replied with no hesitation.

"Good, cuz I can't drive." Allen said suggestively.

"Even so, I'll let you ride in the front seat." Kanda teased back, smirk -freaking sexy smirk!- returning.

"Sounds promising."

"Oh it is. I know you'll like it."

"Hmm... Then what are we waiting for?"

Kanda chuckled and led them to the valet parking and handed over his receipt, arm snuggly around Allen's waist.

.

.

.

.

They went to Kanda's apartment instead seeing as Allen couldn't seem to remember how to get to his own. Not to mention he shared it with Lenalee (whom, by the way, had been switched from the 'damn you!' list to the 'I could kiss you - thank you so much!' list).

It was quite a nice apartment, Allen decided. Clean, spacious, though lacking in the furniture and color department, and was actually cozy despite the cold in the air. Jeez, didn't Kanda turn on the heater?

Not that he noticed the chill much. At least not with Kanda currently tugging his shirt over his head and lighting him on fire wherever he touched, scarf left at the door, or rather on the doorknob, and pulling him up until his legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. His body warmth was all he needed.

Allen moaned into the kiss as they made their way to the bedroom, tumbling onto the large bed. Kanda left his lips, kissing along his jaw and latching onto his neck, biting and licking the sensitive skin. Allen hummed, tilting his head to give him more room as he moved to leave dark marks on his collarbone. Soon that amazing mouth traveled a bit lower and began licking his nipple, sucking it roughly.

"Ah-Haa!" Allen moaned loudly, making Kanda chuckle, causing a chain reaction as the white haired male moaned again. He rolled Allen's nipple around in his mouth, biting and licking the bud while his hand serviced the other. His other hand had gone lower, stroking and rubbing the stiff member through the white costume bottoms that pushed against his stomach. Above him, Allen moaned again. Kanda couldn't help but smirk at the sounds, even more so when Allen arched into his touches.

"K-Kan...da..!" Allen groaned, so close... so close.. so... "Hng..."

A violent shiver ran through him as he climaxed, effectively soiling his white pants. He couldn't being himself to care though as Kanda chuckled again, teasing him about coming so soon. He only pouted and muttered something that may or may not have been an excuse. He couldn't tell. It was something about being drunk and it being really hot.

Kanda's hands began to undo the button and zipper before inching down the garment with agonizing slowness. Eyes locked as the dark haired man began to clean the other of his cum. Warm breath ghosted over fine snowy curls before a warm tongue licked up the re-hardening member. Allen gave a wonton moan as Kanda took him completely into his mouth and began bobbing his head, threading his fingers through his silky almost-blue black hair. He squirmed as he felt his tongue run up the length before tickling under his head then sliding over the sensitive slit. He cried out, bucking his hips as suction and fingers were added. He felt a hand rest on his hip, holding him down, but he didn't care. He just needed to feel more of that delicious heat. His legs were moved over Kanda's shoulder, allowing for better access.

"K-Kanda! Hng! MORE!" Allen cried, throwing his head back. He shivered again, moaning loudly, not caring if the neighbors heard. Kanda chuckled around Allen, humming in amusement as the vibrations sent new waves of pleasure coursing through him.

"God! Your incredible!" Allen yelled. Chances were he'd completely deny ever saying this - just blame it on the alcohol.

He shivered again as teeth gently ran up his length. He panted as he neared his end, biting his lips as his back arched high, mouth opening in a silent scream as he came once more.

Kanda leaned back then, swallowing what Allen offered easily, licking his fingers, cleaning them of anything that had dripped onto them. He grinned at the dazed look the other expressed.

"You alright Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"'Moyashi'?" Allen asked quietly, a curtely confused expression on his face. "I'm not a beansprout. I'm just... not freakishly... tall like you... And my names... 'Allen' BaKanda!" He panted out.

Kanda was... Happy? Angry? Hangry? Happy over Allen knowing a bit of Japanese, but angry over being called an idiot. Yeah, hangry works.

"What was that, Moyashi?" Kanda asked as he twisted a perked nipple harshly. Allen cried loudly, unsure what was greater; the pain or the pleasure.

"I- ugh! - hn!- nothing! Ah!" Allen screamed. The twisting stopped.

"Thought so." Kanda replied, placing his fingers against bruised and kiss-swollen lips. "Now, say 'ah'."

"Aahhh..." Allen said, opening his mouth wide to allow the the fingers in. He immediately set to work on lubricating them in layers of his saliva, moaning and humming around the digits in a sensual manner. He watched as the lust and predatory gleam grew in the others' cobalt eyes and he licked his lips slowly.

"That's enough." Kanda said, not being able to hold back any longer as he pulled his fingers away, earning a whine of disappointment from Allen. He trailed his wet digits down the pale body in front of him, enjoying the shiver that followed. He circled the pink hole before slipping in a finger.

Allen moaned low in his throat, spreading his legs wider as he felt the digit enter. He pressed against it, forcing the long finger in deeper.

"Hnngh... Kan...da... Ha! Feels... Ah!... Good!" He moaned out, biting his lip, tilting it, arching his back. Soon another joined the first. He felt Kanda's forearm against his balls, flexing as he made scissoring motions. Allen rocked his hips as the motions turned to short thrusts. He whimpered and cried, his intoxicated mind sending waves heightened pleasure throughout his body.

"K-Kanda!" He cried, arching his back further still as a third finger was added. His drunken state didn't allow him to be in pain. All thoughts - if there were any - ended at that point as those long, skilled fingers pressed against his prostate. He gasped, choking on his moan, eyes widening. Again and again Kanda pressed against the nerves, harder and harder each time, making Allen see brilliant white fireworks.

"Uhn- Ka-Kanda!- hanh... Ah! Again!" He cried, his hips moving in time once more with the fingers as they once again began those delicious small thrusts. He was right on the edge, about to fling himself over when suddenly those fingers were removed. He gave a frustrated whine, sitting up and reaching blindly for Kanda, pouting at the loss.

"Please Kanda..." He begged, making big puppy dog eyes as he did so. He watched as the others eyes widened lightly at the sight before him before he grinned, licking his lips slowly. He stood and discarded his clothing in record time before moving back between Allen's legs. They wrapped around his waist, pulling him tight against him as arms wrapped around his neck, lips attacking his for another deep, earth-shattering kiss.

"You ready Moyashi?" Kanda asked as he pulled away, lining himself up. Allen frowned.

"My names- AAHHH!" he screamed as Kanda pushed in all the way in one smooth motion. He was too big! Ithurtithurtithurt!

"Kanda!" He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks like clear diamonds, pushing past his clenched eyelids. He dug blunt nails into the others' back, choking back a sob.

Kanda moaned at the heat that surrounded him, length twitching in response. He held as still as he could eyes closed as he reveled in the tightness. At the sound of his name, he opened his eyes to a shocking sight. Allen's face was scrunched in pain, the droplets seemingly endless. He frowned, leaning down to lick the salty tears of his cheeks before kissing his tightly closed eyes.

"Shh... Just let me know when your ready..." He whispered gently, forcing his aching his to be still. They seemed to have a mind of their own, wanting nothing more than to pound the white haired male into the mattress, pain be damned. But he didn't want that, he wanted the pleasure to be mutual. And with the reaction he'd gotten when preparing him, he'd assumed Allen would be fine.

God he felt like an ass.

"K-Kan... da... Move plea...se..." Allen murmured, twisting his hips as emphasis, making the both moan loudly. His tears of pain soon turned to those of pleasure as Kanda slowly pulled out, moving until only the tip remained before thrusting harshly back into the insane heat, dark hair following the movements wildly. Allen screamed as his prostate was hit dead on. Kanda grunted deep in his throat with each thrust, each time their hips slammed together. Allen moved with his, clawing at his back in an attempt to hold on to something, mouth open as he screamed almost non-stop. He pulled Kanda in for a deep kiss, tongues lashing against each other, teeth clashing and biting. Drool leaked out the side of his mouth but it went ignored as he gasped, throwing his head to the side after a particularly wonderful thrust.

"Ka-Ah!-nda! Faster! Haah! Hanh! MORE!" He screamed between moans. Kanda obliged, biting Allen's sweat-coated neck almost enough to make it bleed, adding new hickeys both onto and around the earlier ones that had already blossomed. He nibbled on his bite-covered collarbones, changing the angle of his thrusting, earning louder and higher pitched screams from Allen as he began to near his end. He didn't think either of then would last much longer. Grabbing hold of Allen's neglected member, he pumped it almost painfully in timing with his impossibly fast thrusts.

He stopped and rolled them over so that Allen was on top, not once stopping his hands jerking. Allen, not prepared for the sudden movement, almost kept rolling off the bed. He steadied himself before rising on weak legs and dropping back down with as much force as he could muster, throwing his head back and screaming. He placed his hands on Kanda's stomach to keep his balance as he rose again, repeating the action.

It was long before he came, moaning Kanda's name in a hoarse voice. Kanda came immediately after deep inside him as he felt Allen's walls tighten, clamping down hard on him. He moaned a low throaty sound as he held Allen tight to his chest and they basked in the glows of their orgasms. He gently rolled them onto their sides, pulling out as he did so. Cum decorated the others' thighs and the black silk sheets.

Allen hummed in appreciation, already drifting off into sleep, snuggled comfortably into Kanda's firm chest, a soft smile gracing his lips.

Kanda decided he liked having the white haired Moyashi where he was. He smirked, already thinking of ways to keep him there as he covered them in the warm blankets and promptly fell into a warm, fuzzy, Moyashi filled sleep.

•Omake - the car ride•

"So," Allen began in attempts to strike up a conversation, "Did you hear the one about the ghost who couldn't go to the party?"

"Wha...?" Kanda asked, wondering just how drunk the boy in the adorable (utterly fuckable) puppy costume that he'd decided to take home was.

"He couldn't because he had no'body' to go with." Allen finished. "What about..."

As he continued, Kanda couldn't help but think how interesting this night was going to be.


End file.
